


"Then perish."

by ricky_goldsworth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: "I'll do whatever you want" "then perish", I mean, M/M, Ryan "fear kink" Bergara is here, did i just write crack smut, i think i just wrote crack smut, inasmuch as it's smut at all, so we're well on the way, which is not That Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth
Summary: They’ve been exploring the place for a few hours, making their way through creaking corridors and poking around in rooms with rotted out walls and cracked windows, when Ryan starts to feel… something.Written for a prompt in relation tothis post.





	"Then perish."

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now! If you got here some other way, I have a tumblr at [ricky-goldsworth](https://ricky-goldsworth.tumblr.com/post/174442656229/hello-demonshane-saying-then-perish-to-a-ghost).

They’ve been exploring the place for a few hours, making their way through creaking corridors and poking around in rooms with rotted out walls and cracked windows, when Ryan starts to feel… something.

It’s the lightest whisper of a touch, lingering at his waist or against the back of his neck, just faint enough that he could almost believe it’s just his jacket pinching with his movements or whatever bullshit excuse Shane supplies for the camera. But his boyfriend’s eyes keep flickering black when he looks into the darkness, and from the way he’s moving, predatory and slow, Ryan suspects that if his tail were un-glamoured right now it’d be lashing.

There’s something in here with them.

They’ve joked before about how waiting for an EVP is soul-crushing work, but never quite like this. The silence has never felt this charged before. Ryan’s heart is pounding in his throat, the taste of iron heavy on his tongue. Feather-light touch builds into a long, slow trail down his spine, and he shudders, choking off a moan. _Oh, god, not now._

“Shane?” he gets out, his voice trembling. He clenches his hands at his sides, forces it steady. “I - I really think something touched me. It just happened again.”

“Is that so? Has something taken an interest in ol’ Bergara?” Shane laughs, but there’s a hard edge to his voice, a viciousness, that drags low in Ryan’s gut. It’s not helping. “Well, that’s too bad, ghosties. You want him, you’re gonna get me too.”

“Sh - !” Ryan starts, but all at once he’s being shoved up _hard_ against the wall, his breath forced out of him in a rush. His head falls back with a _thunk_. The spirit is pressing so close. He can feel the chill of its presence against his exposed throat.

And then Shane is there, horns and tail on full display and teeth gleaming in what little light comes in through the window, wrenching the spirit away from him with one clawed hand and rounding on the thing where Ryan can only assume it lies dazed on the floor.

“What did I fucking say?” he growls, sounding wholly inhuman, and Ryan’s legs choose that moment to give out entirely. He slides to the floor. Shane casts him a look over his shoulder: his eyes are twin pools of pitch, darker even than the rest of the room. Ryan can’t stifle the sound he makes this time. Apparently satisfied that he’s in no immediate danger, Shane turns his attention back to the spirit. “What did I _fucking_ say?”

“ _Pl- please, no -_ ” The voice is ethereal, like an itch in the back of Ryan’s mind, carrying with it a spark of terror that only intensifies his own.

Shane laughs again, cruel this time. “Oh, it’s too late for that now.”

“ _No - no! I’ll do whatever you want -_ ”

“Then perish.”

The spirit’s final scream echoes through the empty house, hitting Ryan like a physical force. It’s a long moment before he comes back to himself enough to register Shane’s words.

His laughter comes out hoarse. Shane wheels around in alarm, only to realise that Ryan isn’t crying.

“Are - are you fucking serious?” he wheezes. “‘ _Then perish_ ’?”

Shane shrugs. “It seemed like a good line at the time?”

Ryan rolls his eyes, holds out a hand for Shane to help him up. “You are such an ass.”

“Oh, I’m an ass?” Shane shoots back, smirking. He takes Ryan’s hand and pulls him up, then crowds in closer, pressing him back against the wall. His eyes flick downward. “Guess you don’t need any help with your little problem there, then.”

Ryan flushes. “Shut - shut up.”

“Shame. I mean, we’re going to have to edit all this out anyway…”

“You’re the worst,” Ryan says, but he’s already reaching up to thread his fingers through Shane’s hair, pulling him down by the horns.


End file.
